Chocolate or Vanilla
by Akkadia
Summary: While getting ready to rehearse a key scene, Taiki's craving for chocolate and something else surfaces. When Baba-kun is there to attempt to satisfy his co-star's sweet craving will Taiki except it? (unlisted Genre, Friendship)


A/N: Okay someone had made a suggestion for this a year or so ago and it triggered this idea. I figured since I have shared my DaiMao fics why not share this too? I put it here as usual because the series is mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own themselves, nuff said.

Taiki glanced over the script for the newest addition to the Takumi-kun series 'Pure'. The story focused on one of the side pairings Misu Arata and the character he had been chosen to play the role for; Shingyoshi Kanemitsu. The fact the genre was boy's love meant nothing to the young actor. He was working with many familiar faces and his co-star was becoming one of his closest friends.

The door to the set opened and Baba Ryoma entered the room with a bag of Choco Bits. The pieces of chocolate played a key role for the two actors. Baba sat down in his chair before opening the bag and reaching into it to pull out one of the wrapped treats.

Taiki looked over to see his co-star unwrapping one of the props that were to be used in the next scene they were scheduled to shoot. "What kind is that?"

Baba looked at the package. "Almond." He moved the chocolate around in his mouth. "I haven't tried this kind before."

"Is it any good?" Taiki asked now curious.

Baba turned to look at the younger man and smiled. "Care to try it?"

Taiki nodded gasping when he felt Baba take hold of his tie. "Baba-kun?"

Baba had a twinkle in his eye. "What? We need to rehearse anyway for the scene? Might as well do it when no one is around."

Taiki knew he had a point there. He would become a little nervous for the kiss scenes if someone were watching him rehearse. But for some reason once the camera started rolling he would forget they were there and just fall into the role. Playing Shingyoshi was no different. "Hai."

Baba nodded and looked into Taiki's eyes before allowing himself to be pulled into the awaiting lips of his co-star. Once the contact was made Taiki could have sworn he felt a spark or something. He almost pulled away fear he had shocked the other man via static electricity but knew that couldn't be the reason he had felt that sensation.

Baba moved his lips along Taiki's soft ones and moved one of the chunks of chocolate from his tongue into the other boy's partially opened lips. The exchange took longer then either expected and when Taiki pulled back he looked into the man's eyes.

"You're right they are good." He said as he swallowed the chocolate.

Baba smiled. "Glad you like them."

"May I have another?" Taiki asked reaching for the bag.

Baba pulled one out and handed it to the younger boy. "Sure we have a whole bag to use and I highly doubt it will take us that many times to do the scene."

Taiki nodded in agreement before popping the bit into his mouth. He moved it over his tongue subconsciously searching for something but couldn't find it. After he swallowed he looked at Baba then without trying felt his eyes moving to the older man's lips. He remembered that spark he had felt when his lips had touched Baba's. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to taste another bit that way again. But he couldn't say anything to Baba, could he?

Baba turned to see Taiki looking at him with puppy dog like eyes. The taller man could tell his co-star wanted something but he wasn't sure what. "Taiki?" He followed the other man's gaze and without even trying caught on. "Hmm." Baba reached for another bit and popped it into his mouth before grabbing Taiki by the shirt of his collar and puling him towards him. "You look like you'd like another one."

Before Taiki could even protest he felt Baba's lips on his own and his mouth being penetrated by the other boy's tongue. The chocolate was exchanged but this time Taiki found he couldn't move his lips away from Baba's. Without realizing it Taiki began kissing the other man.

Baba felt the kiss and returned it. The mixture of the chocolate bit shared between the two and the taste of his tongue along Taiki's was better then anything he had after experienced. Baba felt like he couldn't escape from the younger boy's lips even if he wanted to.

Taiki deepened the kiss and without thinking wrapped his arms around Baba's neck. He broke the kiss when he felt Baba pulling away. "Gomen nasai."

Baba decided to pull a Misu and smirked before turning back into his loveable self and pushing his chair away from the table. He then pulled Taiki onto his lap making the other boy straddle his waist and captured the younger boy's lips again.

Taiki was taken by surprise by Baba's actions but didn't fight him. He moved closer and deepened the kiss plunging his tongue into the other's mouth and wrapping his arms around Baba's shoulders.

Baba knew it would be at least another 20 minutes before the crew finished up with one of the other scenes being shot that didn't involve the two of them, and he was determined to make good with that time. As they kissed Baba had begun loosening Taiki's violet tie and unbuttoning the crisp white dress shirt.

Taiki gasped when Baba broke the kiss and began placing kisses on his neck. He tightened his grip on Baba's white shirt when he felt Baba gently bite a patch of his skin leaving a very faint red mark.

Baba continued to unbutton Taiki's dress shirt. Unlike the others Taiki wasn't wearing an undershirt under his dress shirt and Baba used that to his advantage. He moved his lips from the boy's neck to one of his nipples and began licking and sucking on it.

Taiki threw his head back and moaned. "Baba-kun."

Baba moved his lips away and looked at the other boy, "Just this once, Ryoma."

Taiki nodded. "Hai, Ryoma."

Baba smiled before attacking the other nipple. As his lips worked their magic his hand had begun moving south. Once he reached his destination be began to unbuckle Taiki's belt and undid his grey dress pants. He moved away and looked down. "You okay with this Taiki?"

Taiki only nodded despite the faint blush that had now made its appearance on his features. "Only if you want to."

Baba didn't even answer as he began stroking Taiki's member slowly. With his free hand he grasped the back of Taiki's mussed hair and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Taiki moaned loudly into the kiss when he felt Baba stroking him. He could tell Baba had grown hard as well and he broke the kiss. "Anou what about you?"

Baba continued his stroking and smiled. "Don't worry about me. What we do need to worry about is how not to mess up our costumes. It won't be easy to explain any stains."

Taiki hid his disappointment when he felt Baba stop his strokes. "Ba- Ryoma?"

"Get up quick Taiki." Baba instructed.

Taiki did as he was told. He then was turned around and placed on the chair. "Nani?"

Baba kneeled down in front of the younger boy and smiled, "Trust me Tai-chan." He then began to run his tongue along Taiki's member.

Taiki threw his had back and gasped. "Ah Ryoma."

Baba smiled at the reaction he was receiving before taking Taiki's entire length into his mouth. He moved his tongue along the shaft and rose up to the very tip running his tongue and lips along the slit tasting the dripping pre-cum. He then moved back down deep throating Taiki then back up repeating the movements.

Taiki had moved his hands from his sides to the sides of the chair. His grip was tight enough if one had looked they would see his knuckles turning white. "Aah, Ryoma."

Baba knew he would need to release himself soon as well and while he continued his actions on his co-start's length he undid his own dress pants and removed his own member.

Taiki looked down to see Baba pulling his own length from his pants and he released one of his hands from the chair and took a hold of the throbbing member.

Baba gasped when he felt Taiki's hand. "Taiki?"

"I want to Ryoma." Taiki said.

Baba didn't get the chance to argue even if he wanted to when he felt Taiki begin to stroke him. He proceeded to go back to his former task and continued to move his tongue and lips along Taiki's length.

Taiki moaned as he kept up his gesture of stroking Baba. He moved his hand along the length stroking hard and fast. Moments passed and Taiki could feel the pleasure starting to become overwhelming. "Aah Ryo-ah I-"

"Me to." Baba gasped before he increased his speed and in return Taiki did as well. Both boys could feel their release emerging and almost at the same time they both came hard and fast.

Taiki felt his hand grow sticky when Baba came and he had nearly lifted off the chair when he shot his own release into Baba's mouth.

Baba accepted all Taiki had to offer before gently kissing the tip and moving up to capture Taiki's lips with his own.

Taiki accepted the kiss all the while trying to calm his heart. "Wow." He whispered.

Baba smiled as he reached over to the table where there sat a box of tissues. "Here clean up." He instructed.

Taiki nodded as he used the tissues to clean his hand. He then pulled himself back together buttoning up his dress pants and his shirt then retying his tie. "So I think I'm ready to do that scene then. I'm glad we're using chocolate bits."

Baba nodded. "Me too. But you know after what just happened I'm starting to wonder what I like more; chocolate or vanilla."

A/N: Yeah wrote this quite a while ago but forgot about it. Figured since I've posted my DaiMao fics why not my TaiRyo fics? If anyone liked it please let me know!


End file.
